


Electricity

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sensation Play, electric play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan had always liked Ororo. Who wouldn't, really? She was a gorgeous woman and on top of that she was very kind and caring.





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Landedifandom COW-T, prompt: electric current

Logan had always liked Ororo. Who wouldn't, really? She was a gorgeous woman and on top of that she was very kind and caring.

But what made him fall head over heels in love with her was her power. Not only her mutant powers, but her strength, her authority, her leadership.

She was confident and fearless. She was a good listener and very loyal. She was just perfect.

Logan had been surprised when Ororo had reciprocated his shameless flirting.

One thing leads to another and they found themselves in a stable and loving relationship.

As it was predictable, Logan had to confess his sexual fantasy: being completely dominated.

Ororo had promptly accepted, so by that moment their bed activities got kinkier.

That night Storm had tied her lover to their bed with his arms and legs spread open, forcing him in a X position. She had put a blindfold on him, then she had caressed his hair before sitting down in a chair next to him. She wanted to heighten his senses even more than usual, so she had to cut his sight off.

Logan was already impatient, but he did his best to resist his instinct to beg for anything to happen to him.

He could hear her calm breathing and heartbeat, he could smell her unique odour, a mix of flowers and fresh air, but he couldn't touch her nor be touched by her. It was so frustrating, he loved it.

Ororo patiently waited for her lover to start squirming, then she stood up.

Logan could smell the electricity growing around her, its metallic taste tingling his tongue. He held his breath in anticipation.

Storm's hair were standing on her head like a lion's mane as she charged herself. She extended one hand above her partner's arm, smirking approvingly at the sight of his hairs standing even without being touched.

She moved her hand above Logan's body, making all of his hairs raise to follow her fingers, frustrating him by the lack of touch.

The man let out a shaky sigh, shivering in pleasure at that delicate torture.

"'Ro, please!" he begged.

The woman chuckled, carefully avoiding to touch him when he arched his back towards her hand.

"Are you already so desperate?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah! You're teasing me!" Logan complained.

"But that's the best part."

Wolverine groaned, but he didn't insist.

Ororo resumed her movements, but that time she added a little twist: every now and then small lightnings sparkled from her fingertips and hit Logan's skin, lightly burning it.

The man moaned in both pain and pleasure, the smell of electricity and burnt skin filling his nostrils. He was getting excited, those sparks of strong sensations in between light ones were turning him on.

Storm smirked in satisfaction as her lightnings danced on her skin before she decided to let them go. She had always loved the tickling sensation they gave her before discharging.

She gradually moved her hands towards Logan's most sensitive parts, leaving his arms and legs to focus on his chest and belly.

She loved the high-pitched moans that her lover made when her lightnings hit his nipples.

Logan arched towards them in a clear invitation to keep going, his hard nipples raising and lowering with his aroused gasping.

Ororo didn't satisfy him, moving her hand down on his belly and hitting his abs to make him lay back again.

Wolverine groaned in frustration.

"Please, 'Ro! I'm going crazy!" he begged.

"What is it that you want, my pet?" she teased him.

"I want more! I want pain an' pleasure an' I want to touch you an' I want _you_ to touch _me_ an'...!" he shamelessly answered.

Storm chuckled, making him shiver in anticipation. He knew very well what that meant: something good was coming.

He gasped when his lover placed her full hand on his belly and let her electricity pass through him for a second.

He found himself breathing heavily when she pulled her hand back.

"Is this good enough?" she sarcastically asked.

"Oh yeah, absolutely!" Logan promptly replied.

Ororo chuckled again, then she caressed both of his nipples with her electric hands.

Wolverine moaned loudly, shivering from head to toe. That pain was so good, he couldn't control himself!

Storm started to caress him with her full hands, starting from his arms, his legs, his sides.

Logan was very vocal about his arousal, shamelessly letting out his voice. Despite the lack of attentions his member had gotten hard, twitching in excitement every time its owner got louder for the pleasure.

When Ororo caressed his pecs and released her electricity on him he gasped; his lungs contracted for the charge, leaving him breathless and panting for air.

She smirked when she took his nipples between her fingers to massage them, zapping them every now and then.

Logan's moans turned into shouts as his excitement grew so much that he started leaking pre-cum.

"'Ro!!" he called her again in a pleading tone.

"Hush, my pet, let me have some more fun." she replied in amusement.

He whined as she let go of his nipples to resume her caresses on his abs and sides, carefully avoiding his painfully hard dick.

Ororo passed her hands on his thighs, going down to his knees before going back up on their inside, stopping just a few centimetres from his genitals.

Logan whined louder, which became a moan of pain and pleasure as an electric current passed through him.

The woman then moved further up, finally satisfying his request for more; she wrapped one of her hands around his erection, while the other cupped his balls.

Wolverine howled in pleasure as her electrified fingers finally touched him there, giving him the pleasure he had been longing for since the moment he had smelt her electricity.

Ororo massaged him and masturbated him, sending waves of electric current through him every now and then.

Considering how excited he was she wasn't surprised when he came soon after her first touch, but she didn't stop.

Logan's voice was getting louder and louder, his whole body was trembling and twitching in pleasure, getting covered in sweat. He jerked his hips up towards his lover's hands, chasing his orgasm again and again, getting his belly sticky with cum.

Just before his umpteenth orgasm Storm suddenly let go of him.

Wolverine found himself on the edge, so needy and desperate for more that he thrust his hips in the air in a useless effort to get enough pleasure to push him over it. He whined in frustration.

"'Ro!!" he called her again, his voice cracking. He was clearly on the verge of crying.

"You are so cute when you're this desperate." she joked.

She waited for him to calm down enough to be sure he wouldn't come at her first touch, then she caressed his buttocks.

He held his breath only to let out a loud moan when she made some electricity pass through him.

Ororo gradually moved towards his hole, until she caressed it and shocked it with her lightning.

Logan shouted in pleasure, trembling from head to toe. He started dripping pre-cum again and he knew that was only the beginning.

As he predicted, his lover kindly massaged his hole to make him relax, then she carefully penetrated him. She went in dry because she knew he liked that hint of pain, but she still didn't want him to suffer too much.

Once inside Storm massaged his walls, randomically sending electric currents through him.

Logan's hips jerked and he shouted, his dick so hard it was painful, pre-cum dripping constantly from its tip.

The woman hummed as she massaged him in circles around his sweet spot, pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

When she noticed he was too close to keep on teasing him she discharged a wave of electricity right where he liked it the most, strongly pushing him over the edge.

Logan howled as he came again, the electricity making him feel like all of his pleasure just exploded inside him.

Ororo didn't let him rest that time either, keeping on massaging his insides to get him hard again.

Wolverine barely had time to breathe between moans and shouts, his saliva dripping from the angles of his mouths on his cheeks and down on the pillow under his head. He jerked and trembled as orgasm followed orgasm, his brain turning into jelly from the excessive pleasure.

Storm alternated simple touches to electrified ones to full lightnings inside him, keeping him excited and hard.

After a while she grabbed his dick again and resumed what she had been doing before focusing on his ass.

As she masturbated him Logan would have thought he could die of pleasure if his head had been clear enough to think.

He could only feel her fingers on and inside him, her electricity passing through him from his dick to his sweet spot and from his sweet spot to his dick.

He came again and again, each time trembling and howling in pleasure, covering his belly with more and more sticky cum.

Ororo gradually decreased her electricity's power together with her movements, until she was just slowly massaging her lover's insides and dick.

Logan was so tired that his moans were weak and trembling; he let out a high-pitched strangled sound when he reached his umpteenth orgasm.

At that point Storm let him go, gently caressing his legs as he breathed and rested.

"You've been so good, my pet." she praised him.

Logan answered with a proud moan.

Ororo removed his blindfold and untied him, then she gently kissed him. She didn’t need him to give her pleasure, watching and hearing him take everything she gave him was good enough.

"I love you, Logan." she whispered on his lips.

"Me too, 'Ro, me too." he replied.

She helped him stand and guided him to their bathroom, where she helped him clean himself up.

When he wasn't sticky and sweaty anymore they went back to bed, then Ororo spooned Logan.

She softly kissed the back of her lover's neck before both of them feel asleep, happy to just be together.


End file.
